


Persephone’s revenge

by Magic123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Revenge, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic123/pseuds/Magic123
Summary: After finding out about Hades’s affair with Maria,Persephone decides to get revenge on her cheating husband.





	Persephone’s revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so annoyed at the pjo fandom as they make excuses for all the male olympians affairs and blame the goddesses but yet the goddesses have to stay faithful to their husbands.As a person I hate the double standards because cheating is a choice and not a mistake and the goddesses deserve better.

She had enough.She was sick of his excuses.Hades excuse that he was lonely the 6 months that she was gone.She got lonely too yet she never cheated.Hades even the nerve to try to bring his mistress to the underworld.She was so angry,she wanted to kill him but unfortunately she didn’t have the power to do so.She wanted to leave him but due to those accursed pomegranates she was stuck.She had no idea what to do till she told about her predicament to Hera and Amphitrite.They told her to have an affair not just one affair but multiple.They told her to find a mortal man fall in love then do it again and again.To add insult to injury they told her to sire demigod children like they had.She was infertile though due to the underworld.Het problem were solved thanks to Heras fountain of restoration which she got which would restore her fertility.She was shocked that these two goddesses had cheated on their husbands.They told her they cheat on us daily why should we stay faithful? She asked wouldn’t I be found out?They told her that nobody would suspect anything as everyone considers us to be the faithful moaning wives.She did what they said.She found the hottest guy she could find and slept with him.Not just once but plenty of times.At first it was just sex then they fell in love.Eventually Persephone got pregnant.She then met up with Hades and told him she would forgive him for his infidelity if he swore on the Styx to never harm her or her children and the fathers of her children .As soon as he did that she told him she was pregnant but with someone else’s child.And then the first child of Persephone was born.After that she went back to her lover and they got married.He eventually died due to old age.But Persephone moved on and managed to fall in love with all her future lovers and had many demigods.She wasn’t just happy because she had a faithful lover and kids. She was happy she had control of her life and she was actually respected and had freedom to do what she wanted.


End file.
